


[ir]regular

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, mentions of heats and knotting, omega!jungwoo, soft dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jungwoo doesn't normally find himself needing an alpha for his heats. But this was no normal heat cycle.





	[ir]regular

**Author's Note:**

> { i haven't written pwp in 600 years so don't expect much }  
> { i also edited this in about .4 seconds }  
> { send me what you'd like to see [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu) }

The air outside was beginning to become warmer and warmer every day. The trees began to have leaves and flowers began to bloom. Even the air was a lot fresher, the smell of grass and flowers laced through it. People were beginning to ride bikes to work again and shed off their heavy winter coats. Kids and teenagers started hanging out by the parks after school and by the river at night. It was a beautiful start to spring. And Jungwoo hated it. 

To be fair, he didn’t hate the nice weather and the fact that his fingers didn’t go numb every time he went outside. What he hated was _himself_ during this season. Spring was a season of agony for Jungwoo. It was simple really. Jungwoo was an omega. A young one at that. And spring was none other than mating season. This season was going to be particularly rough because it was his first season stuck in a dorm full of freshly matured alphas. 

In the months that he’s lived with the others, his heats have been rather tame. They’re easy to handle and Jungwoo gets through them on his own most of the time. He occasionally seeks one of the betas (because he’s too nervous to ask any of the alphas) for help if it gets bad. However this month, Jungwoo can already feel that it’s going to be rough. He’s only experienced two seasons before. They’ve all been rather terrible but Jungwoo knows that it’s going to be bad this time. His nose is getting sensitive to the other alphas. He can pick up their scent from further away than usual and it’s driving him crazy already. 

It’s also not exactly the best idea for him to be out in public right now either. His heat could honestly start any second if he was triggered by an alpha. Yet that’s exactly why he’s not in the dorm. The alphas not only smell wonderful, especially when all of them get together, but Jungwoo is also started to attract them. Now, Jungwoo never normally minds getting clung to by his friends. In fact there’s hardly a day where he isn’t on someone's lap for hours at a time or glued to the hip of one of them. But it’s the fact that he’s scared to go into heat makes him run away from any type of touching. 

So here he is, seating on the floor of an aisle at his favorite book store, face buried in a random manga. There’s a large iced coffee next to him and a sandwich tucked between his thighs. It’s rather quiet at the moment. It’s an odd time, right before lunch, where not too many people are wandering about. Kids and teenagers are still in school so it’s mostly the elders and young parents with their children. It’s the type of environment that Jungwoo likes. 

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Jungwoo looks up, straw in mouth as he drinks his coffee. He sees Doyoung staring down at him with a smile. The boy settles down next to him, setting the several bags he had hooked on his wrist down against the wall. Doyoung stretches his legs out, groaning as he grabs the cup out of Jungwoo’s hand, taking a generous sip. 

“You can’t hide forever, you know.” 

The boy pouts, puffing his cheeks out. “I can try.” 

Doyoung was a beta, one of the better ones. He didn’t act like he had no knowledge of how omegas and alphas worked, which Jungwoo really enjoyed. Most betas that he had met pretended like the two other kinds didn’t even exist and would get offended if he brought the subject up. Doyoung was different. He was actually very knowledgeable when it came to the omega-alpha world. It made Jungwoo a lot more comfortable around the boy, feeling like he could complain about his problems without judgement. 

“Why don’t you just give in?” Doyoung leans his head against the wall, eyes staring at Jungwoo. “You know you’re gonna have to.” 

He was right. There was absolutely no way he was going to make it through the season without help. Alpha help. But he was scared to ask any of them. It wasn’t that Jungwoo didn’t like the boys. He did, he really enjoyed their company. They were all rather tame for alphas and Jungwoo was thankful. None of them went around acting like they owned the place. They weren’t arrogant or claimed to be able to snatch any omega they wanted. 

“It’s just so embarrassing.” Jungwoo presses his forehead against Doyoung’s shoulder. The other wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “I don’t want any of them to see me like that.” 

Jungwoo didn’t want them seeing him fully flushed, hair messy, other parts messy, and completely desperate. The only people that have seen him like that were Doyoung and Taeyong, both who are betas. 

“You’re being silly.” Doyoung laughs, fingers pinching at Jungwoo’s cheek. “They all adore you so I doubt they’d think it was embarrassing. Besides, it’s not like it anything weird. It’s all natural.” 

A sigh escapes out of Jungwoo’s lips. This is why he liked Doyoung. He knew how to calm him down and make him feel better about himself, even if it did fade away after a few hours. The boy had helped him through his first normal heat at the dorm. It was wonderful considering that Jungwoo had never been in a house with so many alphas before and he was kind of struggling. But Doyoung was patient and knew what to do during every stage. 

“Can’t you just help me again?” Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung, eyes blinking slowly and trying to put on his cutest face. He knows it’s a lost cause but hey, why not at least try. 

Doyoung laughs, shaking his head quickly. “No, Jungwoo,” he hums, rubbing the side of the boys neck. “Not this time.”

 

 

 

 

There’s a very awkward tension at the dinner table. Jungwoo feels like all eyes are on him and he can barely finish his food. He’s not the only omega in the room but it certainly seems that way. The alphas don’t even seem bothered by Taeil or Haechan’s scent. Jungwoo would think they would be even more attracted to Haechan considering it’s his first season of being matured. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he was just imagining that they were singling him out considering he’s been nervous about the whole thing anyway. 

Of course, to be fair, the other omegas hadn’t started their heats yet. Jungwoo was always the first to go. Haechan thinks it’s because he’s always clinging to the alphas, even though the only ones he clings to are Jaehyun and Lucas. The littlest things can set off his heats and being so close with the alphas definitely doesn’t help. 

Jaehyun is the first to approach him as they start to wash up for the night. Jungwoo can tell it’s him before he even enters the bathroom. His scent is a little more sweet than the others, mostly because he just is sweeter than them. 

“Hey, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo smiles brightly, peering at the other through the mirror as he rubs moisturizer on his cheeks. 

“You look cute,” Jaehyun laughs softly, pointing to how Jungwoo’s bangs are tied up in a ponytail. It’s a little too floppy since his bangs aren’t exactly short but it works for now. 

The older boy watches Jungwoo for a while as he brushes his teeth and takes out the colored contacts he had in. Even though he’s not doing anything, Jungwoo can tell that his mind is doing something because he gets a good smell of pheromones that make his eyes dilate. 

“You know if you need anything,” the boy starts as he walks over to Jungwoo. He runs his hand down his arm, staring at him with a smile. “I can help.” 

It’s very obvious what Jaehyun means. He’s one of the three alphas in their dorm and Jungwoo’s surprised that Jaehyun would be the first to approach him. He’s almost glad he was the first though. He’s definitely most comfortable with Jaehyun, in terms of the alphas. There was something different about him tonight though. His eyes were darker and the hand on his arm felt like it had some want behind it. The biggest clue was the strong pheromone scent that was now hugging him. It was a mix of sweet and musky, making Jungwoos fingers curl against the counter. 

Jaehyun presses against Jungwoo, making him gasp softly. “You smell so good.” The words are whispered against Jungwoos ear softly, fingers playing with the waistband of his pajama pants. “I could make you feel amazing, Woo.” 

At this point Jungwoo thinks he might lose it already. Jaehyun hasn't even fucking done anything yet and he’s already sweating. He feels his hormones flare up and when he looks at the mirror to look at Jaehyun, he sees his whole face is red, contrasting with his orange hair. Not only does he look a mess, he feels like one too. His heart is beating fast. His mind is racing thinking of Jaehyun showing off the alpha in him. The boy has such nice muscles on his arms. They would look really nice on either side of him while he-. Oh Jungwoo did not expect to crumble this fast. 

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” Jaehyun laughs in his ear, hand running down his thigh and back up the inside of it. “I can smell you getting worked up.” Jungwoo feels his legs part, urging Jaehyun to move his hand over just a little more. But instead, the boy pulls away completely. “Just remember,” Jaehyun makes his way out of the bathroom, peering his head in as he smiles, “I’m here if you need me.” 

Jungwoo whines, sliding down against the floor as he leans his head back. It makes sense, really, why Jaehyun would approach him so quickly. There’s not many omegas with them, really only him and Taeil. Haechan doesn’t exactly count since he’s only just started having heats. But there’s not an abundance of alphas either. There’s only three of them in their dorm; Jaehyun, Johnny, and Sicheng. The only other alpha of age in their group is Lucas. Thankfully Jungwoo’s realized that the alphas are rather calm in terms of typical behavior. But when it came to heats, especially during mating season, alphas were going to be alphas. That meant attempting to swoon omegas as soon as possible so they have a successful few months.

“Are you okay?” Jungwoo looks up from his spot to see Doyoung looking down at him, laughing softly. “I saw Jaehyun leave so I’m guessing-“

“Stop I’m trying not to think about it.” Jungwoo frowns, hand running through his hair. He closes his eyes, fanning at his face. “Doyoung, this is bad.” 

The boy turns on the sink and jungwoo feels a cool washcloth on his forehead soon after. “What are you gonna do?” When Jungwoo doesn't answer, Doyoung runs his fingers through his hair. “Jaehyuns a good alpha. I know he’ll treat you right. I think you should take some time though. Really figure out who you want. These heats are going to be different from the others. You’re gonna want someone who you'll want to be with for the next few heats.” 

Jungwoo isn’t the most knowledgeable about proper omega-alpha rules. Thankfully Doyoung is and had explained to him the different kinds of heats when he was in the middle of a rather tame heat cycle. _‘Regular heats like this can be treated by yourself. An alpha will always help but you don’t need one. When you get into mating season however, you need an alpha, no exception. Typically you’ll have just one alpha the whole time. They get pretty possessive during the season so they don’t like to let other alphas even look at you.’_

“I’m gonna try and wait until the end of the week and then decide.” He knows he’s not going to make it. It's only Tuesday and his heat hasn’t even started yet and he’s already suffering from a small touch. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung says with a laugh. “I don’t think you’re gonna last that long.” 

The orange haired boy whines, kicking his legs softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

By Thursday, Jungwoo thinks he’s going to combust. He’s constantly bright red and his dick has been hard for the last several hours. Its miserable really and it doesn’t help that the alphas are all over him. Even Johnny, who normally sticks to Ten, is seeking him out subtly. The only alpha he hasn’t seen is Lucas. The boy has been in China for the last few days and now they were supposed to all meet up for movie night. 

Lucas was a young alpha, only one year matured. That being said, he surely acted like a baby alpha. He was loud and rambunctious, constantly full of energy and a little too confident for his own good. He was closer to a typical alpha but in a cuter way. It would be his first time being around Jungwoo during his heat. The boy was rather busy promoting oversees and studying Korean that he didn’t see Jungwoo often, hence missing the last few of his heats. The older alphas were even hesitant about allowing him to come over tonight since Jungwoos one touch away from being in heat. 

Unfortunately, everyone seems to sense that Jungwoo isn’t doing so hot. He’s currently laying on the couch in shorts in a tank top despite it being rather cold in the dorm. He’s burning up and thankfully Haechan is tending to him, wiping his sweat and attempting to cool him down with a wet washcloth and a mini fan. The alphas sit on the other side of the room, much further than they would normally sit. They’ve got masks on but he knows it doesn’t actually help. Even the omegas tell Jungwoo how strong he smells. 

“Movie night!” 

Lucas’s loud voice echoes through the quiet room. He has a large grin on his face and his arms are waving in the air from excitement. Jungwoo looks at him, smelling him immediately. He’s much different than the others. His scent is more potent, most likely from being so young. Its the strongest he’s smelled so far and it makes him bite his lip. The boy is wearing a tee shirt that shows off his muscles. His jeans are tight and his thighs look absolutely amazing. 

The boy knows. He knows that Jungwoo is about to go into heat. The others had warned him but it's obvious that nothing they said could have prepared him for the actual thing. His eyes begin to go dark and jungwoo watches as he switches into alpha mode. “Woah,” he says with a laugh, fingers playing with his nose. “Jungwoo.” 

They stare at each other for several minutes. Lucas’s scent gets stronger and deeper. Jungwoo can feel his body reacting quickly, his legs parting due to the uncomfortable wetness between them. Yet as Jungwoo begins to suffer more, the alphas do as well. The others attempt to get the movie started but its rather obvious what the outcome is going to be. Most of the time, the alphas are shifting uncomfortably and trying to focus on the movie. Yet Jungwoo catches all of them staring at him for most of the time. 

They’re about halfway through when Jungwoo knows he can’t make it anymore. It’s too hot and he feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get an alpha soon. Doyoung was right, it’s much different than the other heats. Its stronger and less forgiving. He’s barely gone into the cycle and he’s already feeling terrible. His fingers reach out and grab onto Haechan’s hand. The boy shifts, leaning over to Doyoung and whispering quietly. Jungwoo figures it’s them discussing whether they should move Jungwoo or not. 

The two of them get up, gently attempting to lift Jungwoo up off the couch. He feels extremely uncomfortable. His shorts are almost all soaked through and he can barely stand up. Not to mention the looks that the alphas are giving him makes him feel like he’s going to cum right then and there. Doyoung leaves slowly, letting Jungwoo lean against Haechan. The orange haired boy watches as Doyoung walks over to the group of alphas. They all look up at him with hungry eyes and if Jungwoo wasn’t losing his mind right now, he’d probably be able to make out what they were saying. 

Jungwoo begins to understand what the conversation was when Jaehyun begins walking towards him. He feels his heart skip a beat and Jaehyun smiles at him, tugging the mask that covers it down. “Do you need my help, Jungwoo?” 

The boy feels his knees grow weak and Haechan pulls him up, trying to stabilize him. The way Jaehyun is looking at him, the way he smells, the way he just radiates _alpha._ Soon, Haechan lets go of him, allowing Jaehyun to take control of holding the boy up. He hears the other alphas, actually all he hears is Lucas yelling, protest from the other side of the room. Jaehyun was the first to approach him days ago so he most likely decided that he had already claimed him. 

Jaehyun walks him to his room. It’s too slow for Jungwoo’s liking but it’s probably because he can barely walk. Jaehyun doesn’t make it any better with his hand in Jungwoo’s pants, gripping his ass. It was gentle but enough to let Jungwoo know that Jaehyun is in charge, obviously. The older boy pulls away only enough to open the door before grabbing Jungwoo, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Jungwoo can feel Jaehyun’s muscles under his hands. He squeezes them gently, biting his lip as he locks eyes with the boy. He wiggles himself a little, making Jaehyun drop him just enough so their hips align. If Jungwoo’s face could turn any redder, it would. Jaehyun smells amazing and right now, he never wants him to leave. It’s activating all types of different feelings in his body that Jungwoo didn’t even know he had. What he does know is that it’s going to be very, very different than having a beta be with him.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun stares at him from above. He’s pushed Jungwoo on the bed, tugging his clothes off and made sure the boy was comfortable, as much as he could be. Jungwoo knows how he looks right now. His hair is messy, lips wet and there’s a part that’s bleeding from how much he’s bitten down on it. His pale skin is glistening with sweat and his thighs are sticky from how turned on he is. Jaehyun is much better composed. His clothes are still on but the sleeves of his sweater are rolled up to his elbows. Jungwoo can see the veins on the skin that’s exposed and it makes him lean his head back, trying not to moan. 

Doyoung had tried to explain exactly what would happen when this time came. But all Jaehyun was doing was staring down at him with narrowed eyes. He guesses he should be thankful because he didn’t know what to do or how to act. Jungwoo was getting impatient though and he didn’t want to make the first move but he thinks he might have to.

“Do you want my help, Jungwoo?”

It’s the same question he had asked before they left the living room. Jungwoo never answered but he figured that Jaehyun got the hint. Yet here he was asking again and Jungwoo thinks he knows what the older boy wants.

“Tell me you need me.” Jaehyun’s face didn’t change one bit while he said it. His cheeks were slightly more flushed but he was still staring at the boy, almost as if he was mad at him. 

Jungwoo doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t want to be that needy. But he was. He wanted anything at all from Jaehyun, even a simple touch. The older one did nothing but take his clothes off, leaving him even more of a mess. 

“I need you.” Jungwoo says in the quietest voice possible. 

The older smirks, leaning down slowly. He plants his hands on either side of Jungwoo’s face, his own face only centimeters away from Jungwoo’s. Jaehyun licks his lips, tilting his head as he stares at Jungwoo. “Who do you need, little Woo?” 

Jungwoo feels extremely small. Right now he truly does feel like an omega. The other alphas had never come onto him in a sexual way before. Sure a little touching here and there but nothing like this. They’ve never looked at him the way Jaehyun is looking at him right now. Jungwoo whines, leaning his head back, tilting it slightly, eyes still locked with the older boy’s. He parts his lips before giving the alpha what he wants. 

“I need you, Jaehyun.” 

Before Jungwoo could even really finish the confession, Jaehyun had his mouth on his. His hand runs through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on it enough to make him gasp against his lips. The older boy has his tongue in his mouth and his hand running down the omega’s chest the next minute. It’s slightly sloppy due to the fact that Jungwoo is literally shaking from how desperate he is. 

Jaehyun pulls away right before his hand reaches Jungwoo’s dick. The younger one whines, puffing out his cheeks as he grabs at Jaehyun’s hand, attempting to pull it back towards his crotch. 

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo whines, looking at the boy as he spreads his legs more, hoping to tempt the alpha. “Don’t tease, come on.” 

The boy looks down at him, a laugh escaping his lips. “This is what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it?” He reaches down, pulling his sweater off slowly. “You’ve been waiting for an alpha to come dominate you.” Jungwoo swallows, biting his lip as he watches Jaehyun unzip his jeans slowly. “I’ve always been jealous of Doyoung and Taeyong. You need an alpha to take care of you, not the betas.” His fingers run along Jungwoo’s jaw, grabbing his chin and tilting his head back slightly. “I can’t wait to give you what you really need.” 

And just like that, Jungwoo feels his stomach tighten and his toes curl against the bed. Fingers wrap around Jaehyun’s arm, gripping it tightly as he feels his dick twitch against his stomach. There’s a wave of relief that washes over Jungwoo and he feels his body relax against the bed after the tightening in his stomach stops. 

“I didn’t even touch you yet,” Jaehyun says with a smirk. “I knew you were desperate.” 

Everything escalated rather quickly from that point. Jaehyun has three fingers in him when he cums again. Jungwoo whines loudly, a little too loudly and he’s almost positive that the others are going to hear him. Every time he cums, Jungwoo is waiting for the desperation to go away. It does but only for a minute or two before it feels like he never even orgasmed. 

It was amazing yet miserable at the same time. Doyoung was right though, it was different from his other heats. Previous times, he could play with himself and the feeling would go away for a half an hour, an hour if he was lucky. If anything, it was more likely that he _couldn’t_ get off. Those were the times where he asked Doyoung to help him. The boy always did, gave him whatever he wanted. Sometimes it was his fingers in him, others it was bending him over his bed. It was always nice because Doyoung was unaffected by his hormones and kept Jungwoo in line. 

Jaehyun was too out of his own mind to keep Jungwoo in his. The boy had his hand on Jungwoo’s back, making him arch it as he pumped his fingers in quickly. Jungwoo’s self-lubrication allowed Jaehyun to not waste any time getting him ready. At this point, Jungwoo was a moaning mess. Every minute or so he was begging Jaehyun to just fuck him already. It was the cute, innocent begging that Jungwoo normally uses. It was much more direct and slightly harsh, if Jungwoo could even sound harsh. 

The older boy finally listens when Jungwoo shoots him a glare and tightens around his fingers. His long fingers grab at Jungwoo’s hair, tugging his head back while pushing down on his hips. Jungwoo whines, biting his lip when he feels Jaehyun press against his ass, cock flush against him. He could have never thought he would need an alpha as much as he needed one now. Jaehyun’s scent was overwhelming and Jungwoo couldn’t smell anything else. His cock made him feel full and Jungwoo tries to hold back his orgasm when Jaehyun is fully inside him. Of course he can’t and his thighs instantly begin to shake and he covers his stomach with his cum. 

“You’re really hot,” Jaehyun says, moaning as he smacks his hand hard against the pale skin of Jungwoo’s ass. “I’m glad I get to be the one to fuck you through this.” 

The orange haired boy is in and out from there. All he feels is Jaehyun’s cock pounding into him. It’s so fucking good and Jungwoo doesn’t even think he remembers his name anymore. It’s better than anything he’s ever received before. None of his toys, none of the betas, nothing could compare to how good Jaehyun felt. He was a good alpha. He didn’t degrade Jungwoo, he didn’t make him feel weak or lesser than him. He focused on Jungwoo’s pleasure instead of putting his own first. The older boy dismissed any fears of a power hungry alpha only out to get his needs fulfilled. 

Jaehyun has him flipped on his back, knees pressed against his chest when Jungwoo begins to feel something pressing against his ass as Jaehyun moves quickly. He bites his lip, knowing what it is. It’s small right now and Jaehyun even teases him, pushing it in slowly then pulling it out. Jungwoo whines, back arching and hips attempting to grind down against Jaehyun’s. The knot against him is something Jungwoo has only read about. It would be the thing that would let Jungwoo feel actual relief. 

“Jaehyun, please,” Jungwoo breathes out, whining as the other pulls his hips away. “Just give it to me.” 

It had to have been hours now that they’ve been at it. Jungwoo’s legs have given out and Jaehyun had to change the position. His stomach was coated in dry and fresh cum and his own lubricant was mixed with Jaehyun’s mess. Orange bangs no longer bounces when Jaehyun thrusted, instead they were stuck to his forehead due to sweat. Jungwoo was almost at his limit. He was barely there anymore and he just needed it to end. He needed Jaehyun to knot him. Needed to feel that final relief. 

The older boy does just that. His hips thrusted a few more times before he pushed in all the way, knot expanding as he pressed his hips flush against Jungwoo’s. It makes Jungwoo’s fingers curl up, tugging at the already untucked sheet under him. It was bigger than he expected, stretching him out until he felt slight pain. 

Jungwoo thought that he looked a mess but now with the knot in him, Jaehyun looked just as bad. The boy gripped Jungwoo’s hips so tightly that he could see white on his knuckles. His lips are parted and his eyes are dark. Jungwoo whines, wiggling his hips slightly as he sees the layer of shining sweat on the boy’s chest and the way his muscles are flexed due to how hard he’s holding him still. 

“Stop moving,” Jaehyun whispers out breathily. The boy moans, the loudest he’s heard him the whole time. 

It’s an odd feeling. Jaehyun’s barely rocking his hips but Jungwoo can already feel the tightness growing in his stomach. The older boy tilts his head, pushing his cock in Jungwoo all the way, knot even deeper in him. It doesn’t take much before Jungwoo is arching his back, fingers gripping at the sheets and cum covering his stomach again. 

Jungwoo’s orgasm pushes Jaehyun to his. He knows he tightens around the boy, harder than usual due to the intensity. Jungwoo doesn’t get to see the look on Jaehyun’s face but he can feel Jaehyun cumming. It’s more than previous times, a lot more. He suspects it has something to do with the knot in him since he can feel it pulsing. If Jungwoo was a mess before, he’s a fucking _wreck_ right now. He knows his voice is loud, tone high pitched and rather girly. But Jungwoo doesn’t bother to care. The feeling pushes him into another orgasm, this time a stronger, longer one. Jungwoo chokes out a scream, hands grabbing at Jaehyun’s shoulders, tugging him down. He knows his nails are digging into the boy’s back. He knows he’s making more scratches than are already there but he can’t help it. He needs to grab onto something, anything. 

Finally, Jungwoo doesn’t feel like he’s going to die from desperation. He gets to catch his breath, Jaehyun holding onto him, fingers running down his arm. The boy hasn’t pulled out yet and Jungwoo is pretty sure that he actually can’t. The knot is still large in him, pulsing along with Jaehyun’s heartbeat. 

With careful movements, Jaehyun turns them on their sides. Jungwoo’s legs are wrapped tightly around Jaehyun’s hips, keeping them flush against each other. There’s still underlying pleasure running through him but it’s nothing compared to before. 

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyun smiles, fingers running along Jungwoo’s cheek. “You seem more aware of things.” 

Jungwoo nods, biting his lip. He watches as Jaehyun’s smile widens. “I feel really good.” 

He does, honestly. His legs might still be shaking and he might be disgustingly sweaty and gross but he feels really good. Like really good. Jaehyun had been just rough enough for Jungwoo to feel like the omega he was. He wasn’t rough enough to leave a thousand marks, mostly because he knew they would both get in trouble for them. There was no blood or pain anywhere. Jungwoo felt satisfied, more so than he’s ever felt before during a heat. 

“I’m your first alpha, right?” The younger one feels his cheeks blush slightly, nodding as he nuzzles his face against Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun hums, running his fingers down Jungwoo’s neck, making him shiver. “Well I went easy on you this time but when your heat starts to flare up again, I’m not gonna hold back since you know what to expect now.” 

Jungwoo whines, pushing his hips against Jaehyun’s, rolling them down slowly. He realizes that he should have seeked out an alpha a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> { i have a twitter i never post to but its @sparkling_uwu }


End file.
